My Bankotsu
by mikokitty159
Summary: First shot at the entire FanFiction deal. So please go a little easy on me.BanKag pairing. Full summary inside.
1. Strange Feelings

hi there mikokitty here and this is going to be my first post.

i have been trying to think of something good to write but have not been able to. so with out further or do i give you my first shot.

one shot main pairings Ban/Kag

Kags POV

I was running. Running from him once again.

But this time it wasn't because of Kikyo, it was Inuyasha wanted to kill someone that i have grown attached to. Yes, I am no longer in love with Inuyasha but with someone else. Someone that he not only hates, but someone that has killed many. None of my friends knew that I had somehow grown feelings toward him. Heck, I didn't even know until I saw Inuyasha's sword at his neck. I was so scared that day. I honestly thought i was going to lose him. My Bankotsu.

5 months before

"I am going to thehotsprings! Sango, do you want to come?" asked Kagome.

"No, I think I will stay here and watch the prevert..."Sango replied.

"Sango I am hurt by your words..."said Miroku with a fake hurt face.

"Yea...Yea..." said Sango"hurry up Kagome and please be careful."

"I will." Kagome promised. "Inuyasha... I am going to take a bath."

"keh! Fine , just hurry it up wench."

Strangers POV

_I was watching her again._

_It seems that i am always watching her now-a-days._

_My brothers are really starting to wonder what I am REALLY doing out all the time._

_Sometimes I wish i could tell them, but I realize that they would most likely shun me._

_ sigh>_

"Inuyasha... I am going to take a bath now." _I heard her say._

_**"YES!**" My mind was screaming._

_Finally I can speak to her in pirvate._

Kagomes POV

_ sigh> _

_Sometimes it is just soo hard to get away from all of them and just think._

_The strange thing, however, is that latly my thoughts have been trailing Bankotsu._

_Yes...Yes, I know very strange._

_I mean really, why in the world should I , Kagome , be thinking of Bankotsu._

_Of all the people the damn people in the damn world it just had to be him i think i am falling for._

_Yes i do admitt it, i am slowly, but surely , falling for Bankotsu._

Normal POV

Kagome grabbed her supplies and took off toward the springs and an unexpected vistor.

Bankotsu was watching her from a tree top.(A/N: yes i said tree top. Ban is very good at climbing trees)

He was studing her every move and when she got to the springs( which was a good ways from her group) he was about to jump from his hiding spot and show himself, when she started to undress.

Kagome got to the spring , still not realizing that she was being watched, and started to undress and get in the spring.

"Oh my God! This feels sooo good on my poor aching muscles!" Kagome exclaimed, snapping Bankotsu out of his dazed state.

_"This is just to prefect." Bankotsu's mind was saying._

_"This is the prefect time to speak with her...and get a good look at that beauty."_

So Bankotsu decided that when she sunk into the spring he would be there when she popped back up.

Ihope you liked the first chapter. I am welcoming all flames, ideas, and anything else you can and will throw at me.

please review.


	2. Confessions

Okay Kitty back. I am really excited about finally writing a fanfic.

So here I go.!

Before:

Bankotsu then decided with himself that he would be there when Kagome shot up from the spring.

Now:

Bankotsu's POV

I finally decided that I was going to tell Kagome my feelings. Man I am very nervous. What if she screams for Inutrasha or anyone else in her group? Maybe this is not a good idea? Mayb...

"Bankotsu?" I heard a small voice ask.

I suddenly snapped out of my daze. And snapped at her "What?"

"I was just wondering...WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE WATCHING ME BATHE?"She yelled at me.

"Do not flatter yourself girly, you are not much to look at." I said with a cocky grin. But man what a lie that was. Kagome is a beauty. Tall, thin, and curved in all the right places.

"EXCUSE ME?"She continued ranting, " but where do you get off saying I am not much to look at?"

I then heard her mumble "_jerk" _or something insulting.

"Okay look, I just came here to talk." I finally stated. (A/N: yea I do realize that they are all OOC. So please forgive me.)

"Just to talk?" She asked me questioningly. She gave me a look that just flat out said, ' you know good and well that I am not going to believe you for on damn second.'

"Yea, just to talk. And seeing as that you are at a disadvantage, I say that you just let us have a little talk." I said.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about? " She asked shyly.

I did not answer for about 5 minutes. We just sat there staring at each other, waiting for someone to move.

Finally I asked "So, where do you really come from? I do realize that , by the way you dress and your certain accent, that you are not from here."

"How clever.No one has been able to notice my accent before.I am amazed that you of all people noticed it. And as for your question, I am from here." She answered calmly. It almost seemed like she had planed out that answer. I wonder...

I narrowed my eyes at her."You are lying. Either that or not speaking the entire truth."

She gave me a shocked look." You have surprised me once again. No I am not lying, and yes I am not speaking the entire truth."

"So are you planning on telling me the entire truth?" I asked.

"Why do you wish to know?" She countered.

"Oi! I am the one asking the questions."

"Who said anything about you asking the questions. As I see it, if you wish to have a conversation with someone , the other person must be able to talk back, question back, and even retort back. So where do you get off saying that i can not ask a question?" She said pointedly.

"Uh...umm...uh." I stammered.

"Aha! Just as I thought. You have no idea how to have a decent conversation with a female do you?" She asked. " Obviously you have..."

I could not take anymore of her rant so I did the one thing I knew would surly shut her up.

I kissed her.

Kagome's POV

_"Oh my god! He is kissing me! Why in the hell is he kissing me?"_

' You know you like it.' The voice within her head said.

_"I do not... and who are you?"_

' I am called truth, instinct, reason, a conscience, and sometimes the little voice in your head that knows all. HA HA HA HA HA! But seriously, I am a guide if you will.'

_"Okay so I admit I like it...So what?"_

'You like more than you think. I say that you love him.'

_"WHAT?I can not love Bankotsu, he is a killer, Inuyasha's enemy, he even works for Naraku. Plus, he could never love a stupid careless person such as myself."_

'ARGGGG! You are so very frustrating. Can you not see it in his eyes?'

_" What in his eyes?"_

Then guide said a simple word ' Love...'

Then I started to lean into Bankotsu's kiss.

Normal POV

Kagome's eyes widened in shock once Bankotsu's lips came crashing down on hers.

"Man this really does feel good." Thought Kagome.

"I really do love this girl. I can not believe this, I must tell her." Thought Bankotsu.

Bankotsu's POV

_"I can not believe she is kissing back."_

'Why would she not? You can tell in her eyes that she really does love you.'

_"Who are you?"_

' I am what you may call a guide.'

_" A guide... a guide to what?"_

' Why to true love of course. And by the looks of it, I must say that you found yourself a beauty.'

_"I have a question...since you area guide and all...should I tell her that I love her?"_

' I would...'

_"Good, that was all I needed to hear."_

Normal POV

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart. Both were gasping for air.

Then out of no where Kagome suddenly slaps Bankotsu in the face.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?" Bankotsu asked.

"You stole my first kiss!" yelled Kagome.

"I stole your first kiss." Bankotsu repeated slow and low. He never intended to steal away her first kiss, it was just the first thing he could think of to stop her ranting. That and the fact that he had been dying to do that ever since he laid eyes on her.

"I am sorry" Bankotsu said. He held his head low and his bangs covered his eyes.

"You are sorry?" Kagome asked. She saw him nod slowly and she put her hand underneath his chin lifting his gaze so that she could see if he were lying, telling the truth, or if she had heard him right.(A/N: sometime during all the thoughts and everything Kagome got her clothes back on. Please do not ask how... she just did. thank you.)

"Yes, I never meant to steal your first kiss, it was just the first thingI could think of to stop your ranting"he said never taking his eyes off of hers.He noticed that after he said that she looked somewhat disappointed by his answer, so he decided to continue."That, and the fact that I have been dying to do that ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you."He saw her face light up , but her eyes still held confusion. Almost as if she only heard part of what he had said.So he repeated himself louder, but this time he haded a little extra.

"I never meant to steal your first kiss, it was just the first thing I could think of to stop your ranting ... that and the fact that I have been dying to do that ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you. Kagome... I love you." He then looked down. Infear of how she might react to what he just said.

"You love me...Oh Bankotsu." She was so shocked. The man that she had been dreaming about and thinking about constantly, loved her."I love you also."

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed chapter two. please R&R.

Please give me some ideas about the next chapter. I really did some help.

Thanks Kitty.


	3. Traveling with Bankotsu

Hi there again! Kitty here. I would like to thank Hopelessly Hopeful and Squishy Penguin for the reviews and the ideas. I would also like to thank those who have read my story. Because of you I have really gotten into the entire Fan Fiction deal.

Thank you all so much.

Okay enough of the mushy stuff...ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Before :

"Kagome...I love you" Bankotsu finished.

"Oh...Bankotsu.."Kagome could not believe it. The man she had been dreaming and think about constantly loved her, " I love you too."

Now

"You love me?" asked Bankotsu.

"Yes." came Kagome's soft reply.

/Scene Change/

Inuyasha's POV

_"Where the hell is that wench? She has been gone FAR to long."_

" I am going to go get Kagome" I finally stated.

"Inuyasha I advise you not to do that" stated Miroku.

" I would listen to the monk Inuyasha." Sango ad viced.

"Yeah, Inuyasha , I do not think you would like to be sit...on second thought go check on Kagome" said Shippo with a snicker.

"Keh...I am going."

Normal POV

Inuyasha then took off towards the hot springs. He was almost there when the scent of Bankotsu hit him.

"Grrrrrrr... If he lays on finger on _MY KAGOME_ I am going to kill him!" Inuyasha growled out.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he came upon the scene of her and Bankotsu.

/Scene Change/

"I love you so much Kagome." Bankotsu repeated.

Then he started to kiss Kagome again when...

"KAGOME!" He jumped back when he heard a snarl and pushed Kagome behind him to protect her from the new foe.

"Bankotsu...What do you think you are doing to Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled out.

scoff> "Nothing that concerns you halfbreed." Bankotsu snarled back.

"Why you..." Inuyasha then charged at Bankotsu.

"SIT!" yelled Kagome.

Kagome's POV

_"He is kissing me again. Man , I love him so much."_

"KAGOME!" Me and Bankotsu jumped from each other. Then I felt Bankotsu push me behind him to protect me.

"Bankotsu...What do you think you are doing to Kagome?" I heard Inuyasha.

_"He sounds very angry. Oh boy this is going to get ugly."_

"SIT!" I yelled.

"Why you stupid little wench...what do you think you are doing?" came Inuyasha's muffled questions from his crater in the ground.

I did not answer him. I just stood behind Bankotsu thinking about what I should do. I heard Inuyasha get up and start yelling something, but I did not hear. I was to worried about how I was going to explain to him everything he just saw. I was going to remain quiet and let him try and calm down when I heard him say that felt betrayed and that Bankotsu was dead and I should not love something that is dead. I just snapped.

"WHAT! How dare you say that I betray you Inuyasha when you are always sneaking away to see Kikyo who is also dead! Where do you get off judging who and who not I can love! You are nothing but a damn Hippocratic! INUYASHA SIT!"

Bankotsu looked back at me with a shocked expression. I just looked up at him and smiled. Then all of a sudden Bankotsu picked me up bridal style and took off running to God knows where. He looked as if he was in deep thought, so I did not disrupt him and his thoughts because I trusted him. After about two hours of constant travel, Bankotsu put me down in front of a cave. I guessed that it was his hideout because as soon as he set me down, I saw Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu run out to greet Bankotsu. As soon as they exited the cave the stopped and they all stared at me in question.

"Why is Inuyasha's wench here big brother?" Jakotsu asked still not taking his eyes off me. His eyes held a strong distaste for me and at that moment I realized that if left alone with him, he would kill me in and instant. So I got an idea, that might make him respect me a little more...

" I am NOT Inuyasha's wench and I never will be. I belong to know one. Try and get that through that thick skull of yours jackass! My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Get it. Got it. Good."

Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and even Renkotsu were on the ground rolling with laughter saying things like ' Jak just got told ' and ' She got you good.' I just stood there with this huge grin on my face while Jakotsu held this dumbstruck face. And with that we all entered the cave. Then a thought just hit me 'What am I going to do know? I am know stuck with four merciless killers, well three since Bankotsu loves me. No, no make that two. I know Suikotsu will not kill me. But I have to look out for Jakotsu and Renkotsu. Jakotsu looks like someone that I could get along with, in time. But there is something Renkotsu is hiding. Wait... does Renkotsu have four shards of the Shikon no Tama? I thought he only had one. Unless he is keeping those hidden from Bankotsu. I then snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that Renkotsu was staring at me. gulp> I think I am in some serious trouble.

* * *

So how was that? I hope that it was good, but I can never be to sure. Well do me a favor and please click the review button and tell me what you think.

Kitty


	4. sorry, just an AN

Hey there, Kitty here. I would just like to tell those who enjoy this story that I will be unable to continue this story for a while. I am going back to my mothers ( my parents are divorced and right now I am at my dads.) and my computer there is broken. But I will be certain to hurry and finish up with my story.

Thanks,

MikoKitty


	5. Talking with Kikyo

Hey there everyone. I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I have been very busy with my family and other stuff like that. Well enough about my problems...on with the story.

* * *

Pairing- Ban/Kag

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Last time-

" I am NOT Inuyasha's wench and I never will be. I belong to know one. Try and get that through that thick skull of yours jackass! My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Get it. Got it. Good."

Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and even Renkotsu were on the ground rolling with laughter saying things like ' Jak just got told ' and ' She got you good.' I just stood there with this huge grin on my face while Jakotsu held this dumbstruck face. And with that we all entered the cave. Then a thought just hit me 'What am I going to do know? I am know stuck with four merciless killers, well three since Bankotsu loves me. No, no make that two. I know Suikotsu will not kill me. But I have to look out for Jakotsu and Renkotsu. Jakotsu looks like someone that I could get along with, in time. But there is something Renkotsu is hiding. Wait... does Renkotsu have four shards of the Shikon no Tama? I thought he only had one. Unless he is keeping those hidden from Bankotsu. I then snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that Renkotsu was staring at me. gulp> I think I am in some serious trouble.

Now-

Normal POV

Kagome just look around at her new ' traveling buddies' and decided that she would try and get to know them all. Considering that they are Bankotsu's brothers.

"So, what are we going to do know?" Kagome asked as she feel in a heap on the ground.

"Well, we could start looking for the shards." Bankotsu suggested.

"OR, we could go and kick Inuyasha's ass...oh my Inuyasha." Jakotsu said dreamily.

"Well I would like to take another bath." Kagome stated. " Bankotsu, is there a hot spring near buy?"

"Oh I know where one is!" Jakotsu exclaimed." I will take you."

Bankotsu looked at Kagome to see if she was okay with this. "Kagome?"

"Yeah sure. Just as long as I get a bath." she said.

"Okay then, grab your stuff and lets go." Jak said happily as he grabbed Kagome's hand and ran off the hot springs.

* * *

Scene change. 

"Grrr... that stupid wench." Inuyasha grumbled as he regained conscienciousness." I can't believe that she just left with him. How could she betray me like that?"

"Inuyasha, you should listen to her words." said a cold voice be hide Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped around to look at the culprit."Kikyo... what are you doing here and what do you mean I should listen to her words, that wench betrayed me!" he yelled.

"So how do you think she feels about us?" Kikyo stated calmly.

Inuyasha was dumbstruck until.." We are different."

"How so Inuyasha. I am dead, as is Bankotsu. You love me, as Kagome loves him. So tell me , how is it that we are different?" She stated.

Inuyasha didn't say anything for awhile. He just sat there in is hole sulking, because he was to hard headed to think things through...again. " Do you think she will hate me?" He finally asked.

"Of course not Inuyasha, you should know that. She is a caring and loving person, that will stand by your side always."She said as she started to turn away.

"Wait, Kikyo, I thought you didn't like Kagome. Why are you being to thoughtful towards her?" Inuyasha said/asked.

"She has gained my respect and I have gained hers. We have been meeting quite often to train her and her miko abilities. She may not show it, but she is much stronger then I could ever hope to dream of."

"Keh there is no way Kagome could be that strong. She could never beat you." Inu said cockily.

"She can and she has. Several times really. She may be the strongest miko next to Midoriko." Kikyo said with pride." I couldn't believe I was even able to teach her."

Inuyasha was dumbstruck once again."Feh, well we should head back to camp. Do you mind joiningus?"

"Not at all.'' Kikyo said as they began walking to the camp.

* * *

Next time on My Bankotsu. 

Kagome and Jak talk at the hot springs and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo find out about Kagome being taken by Bankotsu.

* * *

Well there is another chapter. Short, but still a chapter. Please read and review. 

Do not forger to give me some ideas or any request that you would like to see put in this story.

Thanks,

Kitty


End file.
